


Let's play (snow)ball!

by Themortalhalfbloodgames



Category: Homestuck, MS Paint Adventures
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-20
Updated: 2015-12-20
Packaged: 2018-05-07 14:59:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5460632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Themortalhalfbloodgames/pseuds/Themortalhalfbloodgames
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Rose wakes up to a chilly morning she imagined she was going to have a quiet day catching up on her studies and reading a novel or two. She did not think she was going to get tied up into an epic snowball fight. Oh and her rival? Vriska Serket.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let's play (snow)ball!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [cinderrain](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cinderrain/gifts).



> This is for Cinder who was the person I got as a secret santa! I haven't ever written this pairing so I really hope it's alright! I also know they wanted some pale GamKat so I slipped in some little pale affections. It turned out way longer than I expected but it's just because I got really inspired so I hope they like it!

When you wake up, you _know_ something is different. Alright, more than know you can feel it. When you fell asleep yesterday you neglected to wear any socks so in this moment you can feel the cold slipping between you toes. They're actually pretty numb from exposure to the chilly air so you curl them a couple of times to get sensation back into them.  
You take your time getting up, not wanting to pull the covers off and feel the impact of the coolness grace your skin but eventually you decide to move and you are greeted with a slight chill that makes you shiver. You throw your legs over the edge of your bed and wince when your feet touch the wooden floor. 

You tiptoe around your room looking for a pair of socks and those ugly looking octopus slippers Dave and John bought you for your birthday last year. They thought you'd hate them but even though they were atrocious, you were rather touched your friends actually bought you something _you_ liked rather than getting you a Mario kart game with the intention of playing it by themselves. 

You shuffle over to your window to confirm your suspicion and yes indeed, as you predicted the street is covered in a white blanket of snow. You can faintly make out the shape of the cars and mailboxes from across the street. 

You allow yourself a faint smile and move back to sit on your bed. You guess you won't be able to attend classes today. 

As you make a mental note to study up today's missed subjects you hear faint voices coming from outside your room. Normally this would not concern you, John is particularly loud in the morning as well as Jade. You and Dave are not; You personally don't see the point in getting up so early in the morning and Dave is _not_ a morning person which is why you get curious when you hear his voice coming from the other side of your door.

You're about to go outside and see what all the commotion is about when you hear several other voices join Dave's. 

You decide to get dressed before going out to investigate the situation. Thank god you picked the room with a joint bathroom.

After brushing your teeth and combing your hair into its usual bob-style you walk back into your room and rummage through your closet for a suitable outfit for today. You settle on wearing a white skirt that reaches a bit past your knees, a purple sweater with matching purple leggings to wear under your skirt. You add some pink knee socks as well as a pink scarf to complement the outfit and decide to venture out to the kitchen. 

"I already told you she's not going to want to join" you hear Jade mutter.

"We won't lose anything in asking!” Terezi pipes up.  
“ Look just tell her who's going to lead the opposing team.” Dave murmurs.

"What good will that do? It's not like she- Oh, hi Rose!"Jade bounces to her feet when you enter the room and smiles widely.

Dave is busy with a bagel but he tips his head towards you in what you interpret as a greeting. John is on the other side of the kitchen with Karkat, both seem to be fighting over a bowl of fruit while Feferi watches them take jabs at each other with their forks making her giggle into her hand. 

"Good morning, Jade. To what do we owe the pleasure of having our fellow troll friends accompany us for breakfast this morning?" 

From Jade's side, Terezi makes her way over to where you’re and takes a deep breath.

"Ahhh... Grape and peaches. Good choice, Rose!" She smiles her toothy grin at you and you raise your eyebrows in amusement.

"Terezi, you look... Brightly colored today" She's wearing a rainbow beanie with a matching scarf, a blue sweater and underneath it is a bright yellow shirt, lime green jeans and orange shoes. 

"I dress by flavor" she says with a shrug.

"So, what is this all about? We've never had the pleasure of your visits this early in the day so I imagine something is going on." You walk over to the stool under the kitchens bar and pull it out to slide on top of it.

"Correctly said, peach delight! As you know, us trolls have not lived in this planet for long so we are not yet accustomed to your human traditions," she circles you like if you were in a trial and she was making her case in point, "We have done the giving of thanks and the traditional costume wearing for the candy giving where everyone was slathered in a great amount of cherry jelly!" From across the room, Karkat grunts and bares his fangs.

"Covered in jelly? You mean drenched! You fucking covered us all in that horrible shit that wouldn't come out of my hair for days!"

"Mmm yah am nuh a fam of the resh uff erthier" John shakes his head while he chews with his mouth open. Dave grimaces at this and throws a cheerio at his head.

"Gross, bro. Close your mouth we can see all of the apple and kiwi getting mashed up and turning to sauce in your mouth, ugh." 

"This is all very entertaining but can we please get back to the original premise which started this all?" You roll your eyes a John's lack of table manners and turn your attention to Terezi who is currently licking strawberry jelly off her fingers.

"Mmm? Oh yeah! My point was, since there is a good amount of snow covering every inch of this city we," Karkat grunts at the plural, "OK fine, _I_ decided it would be a good idea to plan a snowball fight! Since we've never had one I also decided to call in some of you humans to help us play! Which is why I'm here right now." She smiles a sharp fanged smile at you and you nod in understanding.

"A very good idea, Terezi. I applaud your ideas to unite everyone into doing social activities." 

"So you'll join us?" She bounces on the balls of her feet excitedly and you grimace. 

"No, I didn't say that." You lift yourself from the stool and make your way to the cupboard and pull out a mug and a plate. 

"Aw come on, Rose you never want to join us for any of these things! It doesn't always snow, don't you want to go outside and feel the chilly air?" John pipes up from his place on the table but you shake your head as you fill your mug with the steamy coffee. 

"Sis you gotta. Even Dirk agreed to this so you know... You have to." Dave says with a shrug of his shoulders.

"I don't know when me and Dirk started to be seen as a unit but just because he said yes to this idea does not mean I will join." You pull two pancakes from the stack that is on the designated pancake plate, as Jade refers to it, and add just enough maple and butter to them. You aren't particularly fond of your pancakes soaking in the sticky substance that is the maple syrup. 

"But, Rose! Don't you want to spend a whaley fun time with all your fronds?" Feferi says while she forks a slice of apple and waves it in the air.

"I do not understand why I would want to spend my time off from school outside getting hit with snowballs that are going to melt into my sweater and probably give me hypothermia. So I'm sorry but I don't think I will be joining you."

"Jeez, Rose you sound like Karkat." Jade groans.

"No what? Fuck you, I agreed to your stupid human fight with frozen water balls so you can't accuse me of anything, Harley!" 

"She was just teasing you, dork." Dave throws a cheerio at him and Karkat growls.

"Fuck you too, Stridouche." 

"Dave's right, Karkat. You don't have to take everything so personal you know?" John eats the cheerio that bounced off of the trolls head and you cover your hand with your face.

"It'll be fun Rose, we're all split into teams and we’ll make a set of rules so no one can cheat even though I'm sure _some_ people will find a way... But yeah, Vriska is gonna be the team captain for the blue team and _we_ still don't have a captain but it could be-" You tune Jade out after she mentioned Vriska. It's not like you have a crush on her. That would be a childish thing to call it. Maybe a little harmless rivalry that makes your palms sweat and your face grow warm? You suppose it works well as a description for what you two have going on. If you were honest you think she might be the only one to match your tactics and skills when devising a plan. You've gone head to head several times and you'd like to say you have the upper hand but truthfully, counting every time both of you have "clashed on the field" as some might say, you were both left standing with equal points. This snowball fight might actually give you a chance to tilt the balance in your favor...

"Daydreaming about blue-eyed beauties, are we?" Dave nudges you in the side with his elbow as he whispers into your ear, a smirk on his face. 

"Excuse me?" You act unfazed by his accusation.

"Don't play innocent, Rose. It doesn't suit you. If someone was watching you intently they would've been able to notice the moment your mind drifted away when the mentioned Surskit." Dave pokes at your side and you bat his hand away.

"I assume the person whom noticed these things in this hypothetical theory of yours would be yourself, am I right? And it’s _Serket_. Surskit is a pokemon." You whisper back at him as you watch Jade move her hands around excitedly as she illustrates how the whole snow fight ordeal will work out. 

"Yes ma'am. You are correct, 10 points to gryffindor, I also don’t care about Pokemon stop trying to sidetrack me." He murmurs sarcastically. 

“Ravenclaw.” You correct him ignoring his talk about Pokemon completely. Not that you have anything against the red and gold house but you _are_ a Ravenclaw and you are proud to remind everyone of this detail, thank you Pottermore.

“Damn, I should have figured.” He shakes his head in mock disappointment. 

“...So are you going to join in or should I keep enlisting more reasons?” Jade seems to have concluded her entire speech and you can say without a shadow of a doubt that you didn’t listen to a word she said. You should feel horrible, a terrible friend but you won’t lie to yourself, you were on board when they said Vriska’s name.

“Oh, alright Jade. I seem to have a clear schedule due to this epic snow storm,” Karkat murmurs in a very loud way _more like shit storm_ and you roll your eyes, “As I was saying, the storm seems to have left me without much to do so fine, I will join your game.”

“Yes! Haha fuckface you owe me five bucks!” She wiggles her finger in Karkat’s direction and Feferi giggles in her hand. 

“Alright, alright. Enough fooling around. If we’re going to do this we’re going to do it _my_ way. That means proper planning and no shenanigans, John.” You glance over to him and he pouts.

“Roooose, don’t make this like the paint ball incident.” 

“Oh, the paint ball incident was quite fin!” Feferi claps her hands together and Dave hangs his head in defeat.

“ _Fin_. That’s the worst one yet.” He murmurs and you smirk.

“I’ve heard worse.” Terezi says as she wipes her face clean of berry juices.

“Alright so Rose, what are we going to do?” Jade walks over to your side and sits on the stool next to you. 

“Well you can start by informing me of the number of participants and names. Where is the rest of our team?” You gesture around making it clear you are not content with the number of participants in the red team.

“Well let’s see, Blue team is Vriska, Dirk, Sollux, Aradia, Roxy, Jane, Eridan, and maybe Tavros. We aren’t sure if he accepted to play. We’re only missing Jake who said he’d come over as soon as he could.”

“Oh great, Dirk and Jane are in one team. That’s fucking cheating, everyone knows how good at planning they are!” John sighs and lets his face drop in between his face.

“Nonsense, John! You, Dave and Karkat are a great trio, a force to be reckoned with! Also, Jade and me have some tricks up our sleeve!” Terezi smiles her pointy teeth smile and you nod in agreement.

“She’s right, John. Besides, I know the people in this room better than anyone else so I’ll be able to match up their strengths and weaknesses.” You calculate the pros and cons of pairing people up immediately.

“Alrighty, so what’re we supposed to do while you classify us into groups, oh fearless leader? I personally think I should have an attack power of 70 and a defense of 95 but that’s up to you.”

“Be careful dickwad, your true nerd is showing.” Karkat smirks and Dave flips him off.

“No, no. I think that’s a reasonable stat power!” John pipes up and Jade rolls her eyes.

The continue to bicker about video game stats and _classes_ but you ignore them out in favor of actually planning a strategy. Terezi seems to notice you are concentrated on something else so she slides a notebook and pen in your direction.

 

By the time Jake has arrived you have a battle plan; you resolved separating the trio in favor of pairs because even though they are great together, their bickering and fighting usually causes more problems than it solves. So you pair Jake and John with the idea that John’s playful jokes and Jake’s adventurous with balance the two. Dave will stay with you because you honestly cannot trust him to be with anybody else, he tends to get off course when he doesn’t have orders. Karkat will be with Feferi, he seems to not hate her or at least doesn’t dislike her as much as he dislikes everyone else. Last but not least Terezi and Jade will be together, who will be your best strategic points. You keep the last bit to yourself when explaining your plans to the group because you are sure the boys will protest but let’s face it, a bunch of hard headed boys are no match for a femme fatale duo.

 

You have just finished explaining all of your strategic plans when Dave gets a call from Dirk. Apparently it was decided that the Strider’s backyard would be the play field for this ludicrous game because they had the biggest back yard and the most places to hide due to the fact that their backyard was a forest.

“Sure bro, see ya there. Nah man, _you're_ gonna get your asses handed to ya. Later.” Dave ends the call with a smirk on his face

He remains silent, everyone is staring at him and he's just acting like nothing happened. After a few minutes of staring at him, Karkat growls.

“Well what the fuck did he say, douche nozzle? Don't just stand there while we all look at you with our thumbs shoved up are cartilaginous nub!”

“Calm your rumble spheres, dude. It's all good.” He shrugs. 

“Then I assume everything is ready?” You ask him after he says nothing once again.

“Huh? Oh, yeah it's all set. Let's get a move trolls and humans!” He jumps off the stool and it falls back with a thump.

“No offense, cool kid but you could've said that since the beginning instead of staring blankly at the wall like a stupid grub.” Terezi snickers when Dave pouts.

“Alright then, let's go kick some butt!” Jade pumps her fist in the air.

John and Feferi both say “yeah!” And then you all proceed to exit your house to meet the others at Dirk’s house.

____________________________________________________________

“So who's going to be _your_ pathetic excuse for a leader, Karkat? Might as well just surrender already!” Vriska laughs. Dave and John hold Karkat back who snarls in her direction.

“It's alright Karbro, no one doubts your wicked skills as leader. It's all cool if you're all up and putting your leader skills to the test.” Gamzee saunters over and paps Karkat’s head lightly and smiles his lazy smile.

“Shut up, idiot. I'm not the fucking leader, purple Lalonde’s gonna be the _captain_.” He grunts but all the anger seems to have escaped him. You are always fascinated by how pale relationships work with trolls. You can see the most of it’s balancing contrast in the relationship Karkat and Gamzee have.

“Oh em gee, you're the captain Rosey? Woohoo this is gonna be a real party!” Roxy winks in your direction and you aren't sure why but that simple gesture makes your face heat up. 

“Huh, well maybe you _do_ have a chance against my team.” Vriska looks to you and you both lock eyes for a second before she turns away abruptly. You suppress the need to bite your lip like you tend to do when you get flustered. 

“Great, we already know these flighty broads are gonna start world war three with this epic shit battle so let's get started ‘cause I'm freezing my balls off.” Dirk taps his foot impatiently.

“Hold on there, chum. We haven't set the rules and you know how everyone gets when we have no rules.” Jakes alludes to the paint ball incident where everyone ended up with bloody gashes and wounds. 

“Jesus fuck, why couldn't we just plan this whole cluster fuck of a game _inside_ the goddamn hive! We’re all standing here like a group of assholes who are going to be turned into bulgesicles!” Karkat wraps his arms around his torso and rubs his hands up and down to create warmth with the friction. 

“Bulgesicle, haha that one's great man.” Dave snickers.

“Don't worry my palebro, I'll help you keep warm.” Gamzee stretches an arm out and pulls Karkat to his chest, opens his coat and then proceeds to zip it back up with Karkat poking out from the inside.

“That is so adorable!” Roxy says making Karkat blush and sputter.

“Guys, I really think we should get this started. We’re all freezing!” Jane shivers and you nod.

“Right, so two teams of eight. I imagine Gamzee is your eighth member, correct?” You ask Vriska without meeting her eyes because you're afraid that if you do you'll get that ridiculous flutter in your stomach.

“Yeah, Tavros totally bailed on us so we picked the clown as a back up.” She points to Gamzee with her chin.

“OK then, eight members on each team is rule number one. Rule number two is no weapons,” you hear groans in unison making you smirk, “Rule number three, no god tier powers.”

“She means you, Vriska!” Terezi cackles in the back and Vriska bares her teeth at her. You certainly don't stare at her lips as she does this, of course you don't.

“Uh what else?” Feferi asks after you stay quiet a moment as you watch Vriska. You clear your throat and continue. 

“Yes, yes! Rule number four this area,” you refer to the square where you are all huddled up, “Is the designated area for those who are successfully knocked out.”

“She means this is the loser square, nerds!” Vriska laughs. You don't blush, you don't. That would be embarrassing.

“Number five, once you're out you are out. That means you can't aid any of your team members or continue to be in the play field.”

“Can we at least go inside?” Eridan asks with heavy boredom laced in his voice.

“Of course not! Who is going to cheer for the remaining team members!” Feferi bounces on her feet. Eridan scoffs but doesn't protest.

“Rule six-”

“Ugh, how many rules are there?” Aradia groans. 

“Eight!” Jade says with enthusiasm. She was with you when you elaborated all of the rules.

“Really? Eight members in a team, eight rules, eight hiding places… Seems like a pattern. Tryin’ to tell us somethin’ Rose?” Dirk turns to you and you swear you can see him wiggle his eyebrows. 

It’s not like you did this on purpose, it sort of just worked out this way. Or maybe your subconscious is trying to tell you something… Either way you don’t have time to dwell on it because Eridan groans and asks you to continue before his fins freeze off.

“As I was saying, rule six. If someone leaves the game area they are automatically kicked out so please don't try any funny business you two.” You wiggle your finger between both Strider siblings who huff in discontent.

“Seven, each team is allowed three time-outs. I investigated and it seems that three is the average number of time-outs most human sports permit so we will be sticking to that.” 

“Yeah ‘cause we all know how good the Striders are with sports!” John calls out. Jane giggles and Dirk nudges her side.

“Yes well then that just leaves one last rule, losing team pays for dinner.” You permit yourself a small smile when everyone begins to cheer and whoop.

“Great so come on you bunch of worthless wrigglers, time to show these chumps what they’re dealing with!” Vriska pushes her teammates to their corresponding side of the field and you turn and do the same to yours, only in a less rough approach.

Once everyone is settled and in their positions, you give the single to start the countdown. As soon as you shout “one” the atmosphere changes; you can feel it get charged with adrenaline and the thirst to prove for once and for all who’s the best.

______________________________________________________________

You’re hiding in the half constructed tree house on the tallest tree in the Strider backyard. Four members of your team, including yourself, are still in game. Dave unsurprisingly, Jake and to his own surprise, Karkat. The latter of the two were hiding in the hollow tree trunk a few feet away from you. They were trying to sneak up on Gamzee and Jane. You weren’t really sure how Gamzee was still in the game but you have a suspicion that Jane being with him is the reason. Dave and Dirk have been having an epic flashstep battle through the trees. At one moment Dirk compared it to hopping around the trees like some characters in a anime called _Naruto_.

You weren’t worried about Dave, he seemed to have a plan. Roxy was somewhere close to the plastic kiddie house. Vriska was on the roof, you were sure of it.

 

In a matter of minutes (where you’re teammates all took aim at their respective targets), you had managed to take Gamzee and Roxy out and only losing Jake in the process. 

“Fuck this, come at me bro!” Dirk was suddenly in the middle of the field and in the second it took you to blink, Dave had appeared in front of him. The speed of their flashstepping still perplexed you.

“We gonna do this shit, man?” Dave smirks at the other Strider.

“Just bring it, lil man.” They run towards each other and when you think Dirk is about to throw his snowball at Dave and successfully punch his brother out, Dave jumps over him and smacks him in the head with a snowball.

“GODDAMIT.” Dirk shakes his head trying to get rid of the snow in his hair. You hear a small snicker come from one of the trees a few paces away from you and you turn your head to see Jane giggling at Dirk.

You’re about to aim at her when Karkat pokes his head from behind a tree that’s on the side of where Jane is standing and screams: “Sorry not sorry Jane!” and throws a snowball at her. 

 

You are now left with three people on your team and Vriska as the last man standing from her own team. You can see your victory close by and you are sure she can see it too because you hear a small swear from the roof.

Dave runs out of the clearing to join Karkat who clasps him on the back and congratulates him for kicking Dirk out.

“Come on, Vriska. Give up, three against one is hardly fair for you.” Dave calls out.

“Go, Vriska you can still win this!” Aradia jumps up and down from the designated “loser” square.

You look around and take in your surroundings; you have a clear path to make it up to the roof without being in danger of her taking a clear shoot at you and even if she does, you’re sure Karkat and Dave can throw a snowball at her as soon as she reveals her hiding spot. 

So you go for it. 

You climb down from the treehouse quickly and make your way to the brick wall that serves as an access route to the roof. As soon as you lift yourself up on the wall you peer over the edge of the roof. Seems like she’s not on this side of the roof so you hoist yourself up and crouch next to the chimney stack. 

“Lalonde, I must say you played a fair game. Not bad for a human.” You can hear her voice but you aren’t sure where she is. Curse Dirk for having a roof top full of garbage cans, plants and pretty much anything where a person can hide.

“I feel like that is a sincere compliment, Vriska. I don’t like to get ahead of myself but I do think this little game is all wrapped up, don’t you think?” You answer from your hiding place keeping your eyes peeled for any sudden movement. You will not let her get the drop on you.

“You’re one of the few people I’ve ever complimented, let alone actually mean it. I can still turn this around, Rose. Just need to kick out the brains of the operation which in this case, that would be you.” You feel a gust of air as she appears next to you. Her hand is raised with a snowball, her smile baring her teeth. She takes a step and you back into a wall. You’re out and you know it. 

“Well congratulations for catching me off guard.” you retort.

“It would’ve been harder if you would’ve sent Strider in your place. That shaded kid can sure make things complicated and both of you together working as a team? Forget it, it’s like you’re synchronized.” She winks and you press your lips together. No way on earth are you letting her get to you. Well, not in this moment anyhow. 

You look to your left and right trying to find a way to dodge her blow but it seems useless. She’s just toying with you at the moment, if she wanted you out you would’ve been out already. That’s Vriska’s mistake, she should learn to act instead of claiming victory before she’s actually won anything. Out of the corner of your eye you see a red blur of movement and you know you’ve got her now.

“You’re right, Dave _is_ a huge complication. But he’s great a being stealthy, aren’t you Dave?” You look over her shoulder at Dave who is standing right behind her, arm raised over her head, hand clutching a huge snowball.

“ _Huge_ complication. Bye, Serket.” And Dave lets the giant ball fall on her face.

“AGH, DAMMIT!” She brushes her face clean from the snow and bares her fangs.

“Should’ve just taken your shot, spider-chick.” Dave winks and makes his way to the brick wall to climb off of the roof top.

From the bottom you can hear Karkat asking frantically if your team had won to which Dave says yes. Your teammates whoop in victory and you smile.

“Well played, Lalonde. I guess this sums it up, huh?”

“What do you mean, Vriska?” You know what she means.

“Guess you're kind of better at me in some things…” she mutters as she kicks the floor while looking away, an embarrassed gesture.

“I wouldn’t put it that way. I just know my friends better.” You shrug trying to act nonchalantly, cool and calm like Dave had advised. Since when did _you_ start taking advice from him, you will never know.

“Great game. I guess I have to treat you to dinner now, don’t I?” she looks up at you and you can see her face tinted in a faint blue dust.

“Not just me, the team. It was in the rules. Although technically speaking all _your_ team pays for all _my_ teams dinner. I don’t know how you are going to work it out but it was established at the beginning-”

“Jesus fuck, Lalonde. Take a hint already! I’m asking you out to dinner, as in you and me!” She throws her hands up in the air and you look at her quizzically. 

“Psst… Say yes, tentacle fondler!” Karkat whisper-shouts at you while he peers over the side of the roof.

“Did she say yes? Did they get their mack on?” You can hear Dave’s voice from under Karkat and you can imagine him carrying the troll on his shoulders so Karkat can reach the edge of the roof.

“Dave, Karkat. _Leave_.” You grit out through your teeth, highly embarrassed.

“Come on, Karbro. The wicked purple-eyed sister needs some alone time with Vris-sis. You too shady bro.” You hear words of protest from both Karkat and Dave, only turning back to look at Vriska when you can’t hear anybody else. She’s been silent for this whole ordeal which is out of character her for her. She must be as nervous as you are.

“So after those idiots completely crashed my great plan to ask you out, maybe I’ll just…” She catches you off guard when she presses her lips to yours but only for a second. You get over your nervousness quickly and press your lips against hers, suddenly feeling less cold. When you part, you feel your face heat up and notice she’s hiding a smile.

“I’m guessing you have flushed feelings for me?” You smirk and she scoffs. She doesn’t say anything but she twines her gloved hand with yours and pulls you to the brick wall to get off the roof.

_____________________________________________________________

Once you are all back inside and the commotion of you and Vriska getting together dies down, the blue team fulfills their part of the end by buying everyone pizzas. You all gather around Dirk’s giant flat screen television to watch some Christmas specials while you all chat and fill yourselves up with food.

Vriska and you are sitting together on the couch, hands still entwined and generally just sharing each others company when she speaks up.

“Rose, I hope you know that just because you’re my matesprit I’m not going to stop competing with you. I still consider you a rival.” 

“What’s a relationship without a little fun?” You say. She smiles at you and you know the competitions have just started.


End file.
